Liza Molokai/Military Career
Academy Years First Three Years At first the young woman was ill-looked upon by her upperclassmen, alien enough to not really be able to blend in, causing a bit of an uproar among students and the instructors alike as someone other than human was being schooled within their beloved academy. Threats were made and cruel barbs tossed but she kept her chin held high. It was not long before she 'showed' them just what she was made of and soon held the highest GPA in her class. Once the academic part of the studies came to a conclusion it came from for Liza to decide how she wanted to serve the Empire. Serving with the 501st held some appeal for a while but Liza would eventually decide that she truly wanted to follow in her father's footstep and learn how to be a TIE pilot. It'd later be said that it seemed like the young Molokai was a natural, her skills within the cockpit gaining her favor with those who once used to scorn her. It was fairly easy to tell that the young Molokai would excel, the young woman easily fitting in with the other cadets and apparently feeling at ease in the cockpit. The only problems her instructors foresaw was how her competitive nature would often times leave her frustrated which, in turn, would hinder her ability to think during critical moments. Despite that short coming, Liza pushed forth and soon became a force to be reckoned with, giving her fellow cadets a run for their money as well as quite a few of their instructors. Training Maneuvers Turned Rescue Mission During training maneuvers, Cadet Molokai, now in her third year, and the small squadron she led got a communications from control. An Imperial Shuttle was under attack by a band of pirates and the cadets were the only ones close enough to lend aid. Upon arriving at the coordinates they found themselves facing four pirate ships as well as the disabled shuttle which was carrying not only its crew but Imperial diplomats. Knowing that they must do what they can to help, the small band of cadets quickly began to formulate a plan of attack. Once ready, Liza streaked past the small group of rogue ships, trying to draw them away to buy her squad mates time to help move the crippled shuttle away from the firefight. Where the plan worked and the ships did indeed follow after her, Cadet Molokai was not prepared for the skill of the opposing pilots and soon found herself in trouble. She was able to hold off long enough to see her fellow TIE pilots get the limping ship to safety before her ship itself was rendered inoperable. With her life support failing and her ship crippled, she could do nothing but watch the pirates speed away, leaving her to her fate. She woke up in a medical facility two days later, a 2-1B surgical droid and a concerned commander by her bed. The commander proceeded to tell her that the rescue had been a success and that her and her squadron was being sung as heroes, especially the young woman who so bravely, and foolishly, risked her life to help with the 'mission'. Upon asking what she'd like in return for her dedication to the Empire, the injured Liza asked for only one thing, the request kept just between the two of them as it was made. Graduation Roughly a year later, Cadet Molokai graduated near the top of her class. Her mother and father both attended the graduation ceremonies and it was very obvious just how proud they were of her. Liza's father, always willing to pass on a 'family artifact', gave his daughter his old squadron patches as well as the lapel pins he used to wear upon his uniform, the very same she can be found wearing when in uniform. Career History 16ABY Upon graduation, then Flight Cadet Molokai was assigned to Task Force Inquisitor and immediately assigned to Razor Squadron under the command of Alex Dante at the rank of Pilot Officer. The young pilot was still learning the ins and outs of being in the cockpit of a TIE but eventually proved herself a proficient pilot, and quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was given the position of XO of the Widowmakers as well as CO after some time spent as second-in-command, promoted to Flight Lieutenant. Upon the reassignment of Dante, Liza was returned to the Razors, at first as second-in-command but was eventually given the reins, her second command in her short career. It was during this time that she took part in various bombing exercises and several missions of minor importance. She also took place in the rescue of Imperial personnel who were stranded on Dathomir, lending air support while shuttles landed to pick up the wounded and survivors. They also faced off against the New Republic, halting their efforts to raid convoys and supply outpost several times, as well as smugglers who attempted to work within Imperial territory. 17ABY With the rise of the New Sith Order, the Task Force's focus shifted, their efforts dividing so that they might meet the newer enemy with as much power as possible. Liza was soon given the rank of Wing Commander, effectively putting her in command of the entire Task Force's fighters, bombers and support vessels. With the new rank she relinquished the command of Razor Squadron, turning it over to Squadron Leader Markus Pferiov mid-17ABY. 18ABY With the dawning of a new year, Liza found herself obtaining the rank of Group Captain, becoming Force Marshal Inrokana's second in command. She was given command of the VHC Impaler, a forward command cruiser and its personnel. Assignments 16ABY * Upon her graduation, Cadet Liza Molokai was given orders to the [[I2SD_Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] where she's currently assigned to Razor Squadron at the rank of Pilot Officer. * Recently, Molokai was given the position of Executive Officer of the Widowmakers, a newly formed Scimitar squadron. She has been recently promoted to Flight Officer. * Was named Commanding Officer of the Widowmaker Squadron and promoted to the rank of Flight Lieutenant. * Been given command of Razor Squadron upon the reassignment of Alex Dante. * Was promoted to the rank of Squadron Leader. 17ABY * Tasked with aiding Imperial Customs agents in the fight against smuggling. * Was assigned to over-see the establishment of an Imperial Outpost on Tatooine. * Was been promoted to Wing Commander. Her new rank gives her command of every squadron within the Task Force. 18ABY * Currently holds the rank of Group Captain and is second-in-command of Strike Force Havoc. Personnel File A Shift In Roles Not long after the conclusion of the Battle of Nak Shimor, a small group of the Strike Force's higher ranking personnel were called to the Sovereign where they assembled for reasons unknown. They were eventually joined by Force Marshal Inrokana and Admiral Gard, who was the Jedi Jessalyn Valios in disguise. During the course of introductions it was announced that Liza was the personal and diplomatic assistant to the Marshal, making Liza's new position within the Imperial military known. She was allowed to keep her current rank but had felt as if she had been demoted, leaving her angry and even a bit bitter. Her first act as aide to the Marshal was setting up a meeting for Wescal Cantrell who stated wanting to see Krieg about the bounties the Empire has on the Jedi.